


Into You

by bowtieowl



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Fluff, M/M, technically also Laurent/Torveld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/bowtieowl
Summary: Damen is a bodyguard. His assignment: Torveld and his fiance Laurent. What's supposed to be a routine job breaks Damen's heart. The question is who will pick up the pieces.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the carpri secret santa event. It's for prompt #4 and I hope my giftee will enjoy it as much as I did getting introduced to the Ariana Grande song.

"I have eyes on the hallway. The way to the elevator is free. Waiting for the all clear."

 

Damen squints his eyes, his arm stretched out to keep his clients from entering the hallway until the static sound of his communication line is interrupted by the rustling answers of his team members.

 

"Lobby and reception area. All clear." Makedon.

 

"Elevator One. All clear." Pallas.

 

"Elevator Two. All clear." Erasmus.

 

"I'm waiting in front of the building. I have eyes on the car. All clear." Nikandros.

 

Damen lowers his arm and glances back at his clients one last time. "Just like we discussed. Don't stall. Let's move."

 

It was a small group that sets into motion. Damen in the front, his focus on every movement. Behind him Laurent and Torveld with Aimeric and Lazar and, at the end of the line, Kastor to have their backs. Damen trusts his team with his life and that of his clients'. Why the hell Laurent insisted on having his own two bodyguards with him as well is beyond Damen but so far it hasn't been a problem. Only now they fall back for just a few seconds to check the very hallway Damen himself gave the all clear for.

 

"No stalling," Damen growls through gritted teeth and Aimeric gives him smug smile for it.

 

Then everything happens very fast.

 

Kastor himself pulls his gun, aiming at Laurent, Aimeric does the same, but with his gun held to Torveld's head. Both Lazar and Damen move into action, caught by surprise but not enough to forget their duty. The shot from Kastor's gun rings out the moment Damen pushes against his hand, the bullet hits the wall behind Laurent whose eyes widen and meet Damen's. For a moment there is genuine confusion and maybe even fear, then suddenly it's replaced by cold anger.

 

The second shot rings out, this one meant for Torveld who manages to twist from Aimeric's grasp. Damen screams no, but Laurent already throws himself at Aimeric, who shoots again, this time missing Laurent only by inches.

 

"We've been compromised," Damen yells into his earpiece, barely aware of the curses and commands Nikandros yells in response. He's too busy trying to disarm his brother who fights like a lion until Daman manages to slam his fist clean against his jaw and knock him out.

 

Damen doesn't hesitate. He leaves his brother moaning and barely conscious on the floor and kicks against Aimeric's hand to disarm him before he pulls Laurent up. Torveld's fiancé keeps trying to get to Aimeric and punch his lights out, but Damen holds him in a tight grasp while Torveld himself is dragged to his feet by Lazar who looks at Damen and awaits commands.

 

"Let's get them out of here."

 

They run. Torveld is too shocked and just follows Lazar quietly while Damen has to restrain Laurent every step until he's had enough and pins him against the wall.

 

Once more their eyes meet and Damen wants to pull back from the cold hatred. It only takes a moment though before he gets himself together and growls. "I will not risk your life for revenge, okay?"

 

"Fuck you," Laurent spits back. "They betrayed us!"  


"I know!" Damen shouts and then deflates, even when his grip on Laurent doesn't ease up. Only his voice sounds softer – weaker – when he repeats it. "I know. But we have to get you two out of here. Just let me do my job… You two are too valuable."

 

Laurent scoffs and Damen can't even be mad at him for that. There is no doubt who's considered to be of value to this world. Torveld is the one who ended the war in his country, the one who is about to become President and sign treaties with both neighbor states, the one who can lead the whole continent into a stable future. Laurent? Laurent is just the brother of a King. He's a trophy. He knows it himself. The whole world knows it. And Damen knows it too.

 

"You don't even believe it yourself," Laurent says quietly and the fight drains out of him. "Let's go."

 

Damen steps back and almost wants to say something but Nik's voice asks for their status and reality hits him. He blinks slowly and motions towards the staircase as he pushes the button of his com. "We're coming."

 

\---

 

Ten weeks. Ten weeks of asking himself why it all happened and what he could have done to prevent it. Maybe it would be different if Kastor hadn't gotten away. Like this, Damen can't ask his brother and find any answers. He only has the questions. Days of being tense and wondering if there is another betrayal right around the corner. Nights of startling awake, wondering if he missed anything.

 

Nothing about the situation is easy. But the remaining team stands united and somehow that gives Damen the strength to not just throw it all away and drink himself into blissful ignorance.

 

Rolling his shoulders, Damen slips into his suit jacket and nods at Torveld. "Ready for the evening, Sir?"

 

Torveld offers a smile that somehow manages to make him look desperate. "It's a celebration, right?A reason to be happy."

 

Damen frowns. "You're not?"

 

"I am… In a way," Torveld says with a shrug. "The treaty was important and now that it's signed we can finally start on the real work. But first… Champagne and handshakes. All evening. Let the fun begin."

 

It makes Damen chuckle and it might be the first time Torveld looks a bit more human. "Nik is waiting for you right outside. I will wait for your fiancé, Sir."

 

Torveld glances at the bathroom, the sound of the shower the only sound in the room. Laurent has a reputation for being fashionable late, even if it could potentially lead to a diplomatic disaster. Damen tries not to feel bad Torveld when he sighs and thanks Damen. "Don't tell him to hurry when he gets out of there. It will make him take his time."

 

Damen nods and watches Torveld leave, relaxing only when Nik's voice confirms that they safely made it into the ball room. Security is tight there and it's not just his own company but the intelligence service and the police as well. Damen can focus on Laurent who opens the bathroom door right that moment.

 

The dark towel around his hips makes his skin look even more pale and his hair is still damp. He looks bored when he plugs the hairdryer in. "Torveld couldn't wait for me, I suppose?"

 

Damen tries not to be annoyed. "This isn't just a party tonight. It's a symbol."

 

"Yes, sure," Laurent says and frowns before he picks up a small tin of lotion to tab it into the skin under his eyes. "World peace and a golden future… It all depends on brainless small talk and petite beauties laughing at jokes their husbands make. Well, petite beauties and me of course."

 

"You're beautiful as well," Damen says and then realizes what he just said. "I mean… You know…"

 

Laurent is unfazed but at least turns around to look at Damen. It's a very brief moment of attention and it makes Damen want to ask, _What is it? What do you see?_

 

But as quickly as it came, it's gone and the familiar boredom glazes Laurent's eyes over. "You can wait outside. I'll be right there."

 

\---

 

When Laurent closes the door behind him, he looks stunning. The dark blue suit is classic, without anything special on first glance. But it fits perfectly, the cut showing off everything that is right with the young Prince and Damen can't help but think that maybe he was born and lived his life just so he could see Laurent in this suit. He stares for a moment longer than he should, then clears his throat. "Ready?"

 

"To drop some jaws?" Laurent says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Lead the way."

 

The guests start to mumble when Laurent enters the ballroom and they don't recognize how shallow his smile is as he makes his way across the room to Torveld to gently touch his shoulder and accept his glass of champagne. Damen keeps his eyes on both of them and he has to say that Laurent plays his part well. He is stunning, a revelation of elegance of beauty and everyone in the room, men and women alike, must think the same – nobody can touch this man.

 

But one can, and one does. Torveld is as smitten as the rest, his hand always roaming, from Laurent's arm to the small of his back, to his shoulder. He hangs on Laurent's lips whenever he talks and sometimes they share a look that shows how well they know each other. There is a certain intimacy there, but also a certain sadness. Maybe nobody else can see it, but Damen does. It's written into the way Torveld smiles as well as into the way Laurent keeps his shoulders straight.

 

Aside from this particular tension, the evening is easy. Security is high, but the people in the room are relaxed and the evening gets to the point where people get tipsy. Not drunk. They hardly ever get drunk on nights like this. But enough so people get bold. They flirt, with both Torveld and Laurent. Damen is more relieved than ever that he doesn't have to play this game when suddenly, Laurent excuses himself. And faster than Damen can look, he's gone.

 

Damen quickly goes after him and when he lost sight, he starts to run. Out of the room, down the heavy-carpeted hallway of the summer palace. He wants to call for backup when he spots the open glass door that leads out to the small balcony.

 

"You can't just run off like that," Damen says quietly as he approaches quietly. "You know that."

 

"I knew you'd follow anyways," Laurent replies somberly. "And like this at least I had a few seconds to myself."

 

The Prince seems… weary. Damen closes the balcony door behind him after he stepped outside. "Are you all right?"

 

"I want to go away," Laurent whispers. For a long moment he just stares out into the night, then he straightens up and looks at Damen before he lets out a laugh. "I don't even know why I told you that."

 

Damen shrugs. "I'm used to it. Bodyguards are like priests. The things I've heard…"

 

That makes Laurent squint and he cocks his head. "And you've never sold out anyone?"

 

"Why would I?" Damen asks honestly. "I'm proud of what I do, so I won't betray that for gossip."

 

"A noble hero." Laurent manages to make it sound not quite bitter. But it comes close. It frustrates Damen and he doesn't know what to reply. The silence takes over, but the tension dissolves and then it's just the quiet of the night mixed with the faraway sounds of the ballroom.

 

"I could take you away, you know?" It's an outrageous suggestion. Damen has no idea why he makes it. "We could say there was something alarming. Maybe a shady guy following you out on the balcony. And I had to get you out."

 

"And where would you take me? Out into the desert? To a shady motel where we drink cheap beer and watch awful TV?" There is amusement now. And a smile on Laurent's lips. A real smile.

 

Damen shrugs. "Why not? Except for the awful TV. We'd play cards."

 

Now Laurent laughs. And Damen grins. He wants to make that happen again. "Cards?"

 

"Well, yeah. I'm awesome at cards."

 

Laurent bites his lips, they look at each other. "How would you take me?"

 

"My motor cycle is at the back door. For a quick getaway."

 

A heartbeat or two. No more. And then Laurent nods. "Take me out of here."

 

\---  
  
It shouldn't be happening. It's crazy and wrong and it could ruin him. Who is Damen even kidding? It _will_ ruin him. But it's also too late to turn back.

 

Laurent is clinging to him, Damen's leather jacket way too big on him and occasionally he will cry out, probably thinking Damen can't hear him because of the wind and the motor and the helmets. But Laurent is screaming his lungs out and Damen's heart beats faster because of it. Like watching a caged bird fly.

 

They really do aim for the desert. Seemingly endless roads and starlight like crystals woven into the pitch black night sky. They drive for an hour or two until Damen stops at a motel that looks like its best days have been behind it since the late 80s.

 

Laurent takes off his helmet and walks a few steps towards the shabby building. Damen expects a protest. Instead Laurent turns around and nods. "Perfect."

 

\---

 

"Why did you want to leave?"

 

Such a simple question. And yet, it wipes Laurent's smile from his face. Damen has been trying to make it show on Laurent's face for such a long time and now it's simply gone.

 

"I'm not a person when I'm at those gala parties." Laurent takes another sip from his drink. It's not cheap beer, but cheap sparkling wine and Laurent has abandoned his red cup to drink straight from the bottle. "I feel like a pet."

 

"You're not a pet," Damen says quietly and there is this strand of hair that falls into Laurent's face. Damen tucks it behind his ear. Laurent freezes but lets it happen. "You're a person and if they treat you like that, they're all assholes."

 

The smile is back. Laurent drinks from the bottle again. He was right from the start, Damen thinks. It _is_ perfect.

 

\---

 

They return the next morning and Nikandros is fuming. Of course he is. And Torveld? Out of his mind from worry. Damen wants to explain, but Laurent steps forward.

 

"I panicked," he simply says. "The ordeal with the security breach… It suddenly all came up and I asked Damianos to take me out of the city. It suddenly felt like the only safe place."

 

Torveld sighs and he pulls Laurent into his arms. He's buying it. Nikandros doesn't.

 

\---

 

It happens again. The next time it's a museum opening a week later and as always Laurent looks impeccable and makes sure to keep all of Torveld's acquaintances in good mood. This time he doesn't run, though. He excuses himself because of a headache. Everyone looks heartbroken, even Laurent, until Damen leads him out of the room and is about to get them a driver.

 

"No cars," Laurent says before Damen can get the message out. "Where's your bike? I want to rent a room again."

 

\---

 

Sometimes rituals are born without anyone noticing it. Just because you keep doing something over and over again.

 

Sometimes love is the same. Just because someone makes you smile.

 

\---

 

The first time they decide to sleep there instead of driving back, Damen doesn't like it. But he doesn't really like much about these trips. Except Laurent and the way he looks when he gets off the bike. Happy and carefree, smiling more often than not.

 

"They will be worried," Damen says for the tenth time. "Everyone. Torveld, my team… They'll be pissed."

 

"You're tired," Laurent says. "We're staying."

 

And so the decision is made. Damen tries not to feel grateful when he falls into bed. It's been one of those nights. One nightmare after the other. Even now the thought drives him crazy and makes him feel hot. He shakes off his jacket and closes his eyes. Then he feels a weight next to him on the bed.

 

When Damen looks up again, Laurent is staring at him. "Do your tattoos mean anything?"

 

He hesitates but then carefully starts to trace the tribal pattern that covers Damen's upper arm with his fingertips. Damen lets him.

 

"Some of them do," Damen says and tries not to think about his brother's name inked across his heart right next to his father's and mother's. "Most of them I just wanted because I thought they look cool."

 

Laurent nods. "They do. I want one too."

 

"Yeah?" Damen grins and props himself up on his elbows. "What do you want?"

 

Laurent thinks or a moment. "A kelpie."

 

"A kelpie?" Damen raises his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

 

Laurent shrugs. "Looks like a nice horse. Would probably eat you. I like that."

 

Damen starts to laugh and Laurent joins in. After a while, they forget why they're even laughing, they just do, until they're breathless and their stomachs hurt.

 

And then Laurent catches Damen by surprise.

 

"Thank you," he says with the kind of honesty that can't be taken for granted. "For taking me out of there sometimes. For letting me be a person for a while."

 

What Damen wants to say is, _You're welcome_.

 

Instead he says, "I want you to be."

 

They look at each other. Damen opens his mouth to say something. He doesn't. He just keeps his eyes locked with Laurent. He doesn't even breath. Not until Laurent leans in and their lips touch. It's soft and feather light.

 

They don't talk about it afterwards. Laurent just puts his head on Damen's chest and they both stare at the ceiling until they fall asleep.

 

\---

 

After that, they don't just try to get away after parties, but on random days as well. Nikandros suspects something, but is smart enough not to say anything. Torveld might suspect something, but he just keeps smiling sadly. Laurent wouldn't stop anyways. That's clear to Damen at this point. He would either run with him or without him.

 

They always take the same room. They listen to music, create weird Spotify playlists and dance to them. They do play a lot of cards.

 

And they kiss. Sometimes that's all they do. And yet, they never talk about it. Not about what it means or what it could do to Laurent's life or Damen's career.

 

___

 

Weeks pass. Months.

 

Damen thinks that maybe he's falling in love.

 

\---

 

"What do you mean, you've never been to an amusement park?"

 

Laurent runs his hands through Damen's hair as he straddles him on the worn down carpet of their room. "It means that it's very unprincely to do. So I never went."

 

"But… What?" Damen is shocked. It gets easier when Laurent kisses him. Still, as soon as their lips don't touch anymore, the shock is back. "You've never been on a roller coaster? Or on a Ferris wheel?"

 

"I've always wanted to be on one of those!" Laurent exclaims and his cheeks flush. "They look so amazing."

 

Damen wraps his arms around Laurent and their foreheads touch before he stretches his neck and pecks the corner of Laurent's lips. "I'm gonna take you some day."

 

"You mean when we move past this motel and just… drive into the sunset and never come back?"

 

Laurent is mocking him. Damen tries hard not to take it personal. There is something beyond the bitterness. Maybe sadness. Maybe longing.

 

"Would that be so bad?" Damen asks.

 

Something shifts. Laurent's shoulders slump and then he pushes himself up. "Can you take me back?"

 

"Laurent…" Damen is on his feet quickly and he reaches out, but Laurent looks up and suddenly he's that man from the gala party again. The one nobody can touch. Not even Damen.

 

"Please take me back."

 

\---

 

After that, it's over.

 

There are glances, of course. And conversations. Damen is still Laurent's bodyguard after all and they work together closely. But Laurent doesn't ask for a way out anymore and Damen doesn't push.

 

Sometimes he thinks about it. About a love letter or a bunch of roses. Some romantic gesture that might win Laurent's heart.

 

But the truth is that this is a prince and Damen is a bodyguard. And what they had was a moment, nothing more. A spark.

 

Hope is a hard thing to kill, though. So Damen waits, patiently. He wonders if maybe some day Laurent will try to escape again, out on the balcony, then into the desert. But it never happens.

 

\---

 

"Are you ready, love?"

 

Laurent turns towards the door. Torveld is on the other side, waiting for an answer. Two more months and they will be married. If nothing happens. Laurent closes his eyes. "I'll be right there in a few moments."

 

It's their dance by now. Torveld leaves with Nikandros, Laurent gets ready and follows with Damen. Nothing has changed in the past months. Only everything has changed the day before. Laurent can still hear the buzzing and he can still feel the pain. His shoulder is aching.

 

And he is nervous. Because in a way, this is how it started. With a towel wrapped around his hips and Torveld closing the door behind him.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Laurent finds Damen waiting. More often than not these days, his bodyguard has his eyes on the floor. Laurent needs him to look up now. He moves past him, to the drawer, and waits.

 

It doesn't take long until Damen lifts his eyes. Laurent catches him in the mirror. The frown, the confusion. "You got a tattoo?"

 

Laurent turns around, swallows hard. "Do you like it?"

 

Damen crosses the room and stares into the mirror where Laurent knows he can see the fresh ink. "It's a Ferris Wheel."

 

They're standing so close. "You said you'd take me some day."

 

Damen's frown deepens and he looks into Laurent's eyes, searching for answers. When he understands, his eyes widen. "Yes… I did."

 

"So…" Laurent pushes up on his toes and kisses Damen's jaw.  "Where is your bike?"


End file.
